shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon's Hair
Category:Charmanking2198 Dragon's Hair is a Fighting Style that combines the use of Life Return with Busoshoku Haki. To use this technique, a practitioner would first use Life return to enhance the head's metabolism and manipulate the hair that grows longer as a result of it, and then harden that hair with Busoshoku Haki, making its hardness comparable to that of steel wire. it can either be used for defence purposes where the user would encase themselves in the hardened hair to protect themselves with it, and it can also be used offensivly, by grabing and strangling opponents and even crushing them using the hair's incredible hardness. The user can also modify the shape of the hair making it spiky and sharp, giving it a capacity to injure and kill on par with that of metallic weapons, it can also be compressed gaining enough cutting power to cut through steel like paper. This Fighting Style's effectivness relies completely on the user's skill with Busoshoku Haki and Life return. Techniques Offensive Techniques Spiky Hair Tank: a technique that requires for the user to lengthen his hair, run at high speed and then roll over on the ground with the lengthened hair surrounding him fully, and then he would harden the hair gaining great destructive force crushing everything in it's path, users can also modify the shape of the hair making it spiky and sharp, gaining even more destructive force and cutting power. Limbs of A Giant: a powerful technique where the user would lengthen the hair on his arms and legs, and then shaping the hair to even bigger limbs, he would then porceed to compress the limb shaped hair and harden it, making it even harder then steel gaining great destructive force as it is even more effective than regular hardening of the body, the hair is also light making it easy to use. with those hardened hair shaped limbs, the user can crush steel in his hands or run at exetremly high speeds when used on the legs. Crush: is a powerful technique that requires for the user to lengthen his hair, grab an opponent with it, compress the hair and then harden it using Haki, crushing the opponent with its great pressure, this technique is powerful enough to deal great damage to a giant. Horns of The Devil: The user would lengthen his hair, and then compress it greatly, and then shaping it to two big horns on the uer's head, the horns are exetremly hard, compressed and powerful, it is used by charging on an opponent like a bull and attacking them with the horns, using this one can run through rocks and steel with ease. Strings of Hell: The user would form thin and compressed strings of hair that have great piercing ability, which would be used to slash opponents or pierce them. Trapping Techniques Hebi: a grabbing technique that requires for the user to form the hair to snakes and grab opponents with it, the snakes surround the enemy, bite him and grab onto him, the snakes are hardened and compressed making it exetremly hard to break free from it's hold. Black Prison: is a technique that requires for the user to lengthen his hair greatly, and then have it surround an opponent from all angles, forming a dome of hardened hair that imprisons the target, and they they would cut off the hair from their head, keeping the target imprisoned inside, this hair formed prison is as hard as steel. Dragon's hair: Puppetry: it's another use of the tecnique "Strings of Hell" where the user would form exetremly thin, compressed and hardened strings, and then attaching the strings to an opponent grabbing them and robbing their mobility, The strigs hold on to the target with great might, the more the opponent resists the stronger the grip of the strings will become, it's a very effective technique that can even be used to manipulate a target like a puppet. Defensive Techniques Black cocoon: a defensive technique that allows the user to encase themselves in a cocoon made of hair, that is hardened to become as dense as steel, allowing for great defensive ability. Urchin Shield: it is essentially the same technique as "Black Cocoon" however the user would porceed to modify the shape of the hair making the user completely surrounded with sharp and spiky needles that offer a great defensive ability. Hair Vortex: the user would first encase themselves in lengthened hair, then they would harden the hair and spin around them selves with great speed, causing a vortex of hardened hair to spin along with, the rotation and hardness of the hair allows for greater defensive ability. In tandem with other styles The style's versatility allows for many combination with other styles, such as swordmanship where the user would grab several swords with hands made of hair or shape the hair itself to swords, and also with boxing styles where the user would form hair shaped fists that rain down the opponent with punches or use it along with rokushiki to use techniques such as Geppo or Shigan with the hair itself and many oher uses. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Techniques Category:Charmanking2198